How To Be
by Clymentined
Summary: This story centers around the adventures of Hinata, a young girl, who is thought of as the sister of Spitfire. After escaping the Trophaeum Tower she leaves to America, and doesn't join Sleeping Forest. Despite this, she still practices on her AT's. What ensues when she comes back? Revised form of my story Scared of Thunder? DISCONTINUED
1. Hinata's Genius Plan - Part 1

**A/N: So this is a rewrite of my previous story** **Scared of Thunder?** **The new title is so bad omg I'm so bad at titles. I've decided to rewrite it since it seemed as I lost my motivation for the story but I hope that going over it again will reignite my love for it. It is centered around my OC, Hinata. So, without further ado….**

 **THIS IS GONNA BE HARDER THAN I THOUGHT THIS SHIT IS SO BAD WTF WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE IT**

 **Disclaimer: Ito "Oh Great" Ōgure owns Air Gear.**

* * *

"Something bad is about to happen, most likely one of us is going to get hurt soon," a small child, looking to be five, said. She was looking straight at another boy, who looked quite similar to her.

"Don't say that, it might actually come true!" the boy whisper-screamed.

They were in a tower, called by most the the Trophaeum Tower, living there all of their few years. The boy, Spitfire, was far too young at the time to remember the details of how they came to be there. Trophaeum tower is a larger-than-normal geothermal research center. The boy and girl, revealed to be siblings as they are the only ones who look so much like the other, live in block 73 with a few others. There are the two sets of twins(Sora and Nike; Kilik and Simca), a boy with really long blonde hair(Falco), another with even longer black hair who had unusually big muscles for his age(Dontores), a bipolar idiot(TBA), and pervert who likes wearing a mask(Black Burn) **(1).**

It was horrible to survive there, and, although they were not starved, the food they got was equivalent to what one fed a pig. Weirdly, every child occupying the tower had the same eyes, the peculiar cross-shaped pupils. Everyday they are brought out of their prison-like conditions to be experimented on and to 'train'. Apparently, the boy's sister thinks today, something especially bad will happen. It's very bizarre, but that girl is always correct.

"She has Bard's tongue," was once coming out of #31460 mouth, who is often described as an bipolar idiot. He's the oldest of the group,but everyone, even the youngest, is more mature than him, and those small children can't even sleep alone! After the experiments, most refuse to tell what they go through, so the boy(Spitfire) does the same. Suddenly, one of our experimenters called out Spitfire's number. He went out obediently, unaware of what his sister was going to do.

* * *

Something was going to happen today and the young girl could feel it as if it was running through the veins of her soul itself. She had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and could almost feel the maliciousness in the air. She voiced these thoughts to her supposed brother.

"Don't say that, it might actually come true!" she heard him whisper suspiciously.

'It's not my fault I trust you with some of my thoughts because I trust you,' the girl thought angrily. Well, maybe her argument isn't valid, since she did refuse to tell her dear brother what they do to her. The child shivered at the thought of it. She hoped the experiments on the others weren't as bad as hers were, not realising that it was practically the same as hers.

Suddenly, a mischievous thought came to the five-year old's mind, "How about we "skip" today's experiments." Out of Nowhere, they called her brother's number, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Time for the fun to begin!" she thought mischievously. When the adults who apparently ran this place opened the door to let him out, she used her small physique to her advantage, hiding in her brother's shadow when they left the room. Her brother always followed his torturers, unlike the small girl, so the torturer walked without a glance to see if he was following. The girl felt the stares of the other roommates staring at her, and she could see that the bipolar idiot was about to call out to her.

Quickly, she turned back slightly and put a finger to her lip, telling him to shut the hell up. She waited until they were out of the hallway before she stopped unconsciously holding her breath. She looked into the small window that now separated her from her fellow torturees.

"+10 points for the smart plan, but -50 points for rashness and not thinking your plan through. What about when they catch you? " she heard the smart alic twin asked, well, more like stated.

"Too late for that know. I'm goin' adventuring today! I'll just sneak back in later."

"Oh, can I come too!?" she heard his twin sister ask.

"No, you can not." he answered for her.

"Hurry and leave before they can catch you. Maybe you will stumble upon the data they have on us." said the darker of the other set of twins(Nike).

"Okie dokie" she said in my carefree sort of way. Suddenly, the child bolted the opposite way, the way she saw the doctors going after finishing the experiments on us. A creepy smile came to her face, let the fun begin!

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Ok, she had admitted to herself that it was a very bad idea on my part, like the smart alic(Kilik) said. Her path led her to a dead-end with only one door. She had opened the door, and to her luck, nobody was occupying the room. It was the most humongous room she had ever seen. On one side, it was filled with desks, computers, and filing cabinets.

On the other was shelves. In neat rows on these shelves were pieces of paper bound together, with a cover. First, she headed towards the computers. They were super big, even larger than her brother. She touched one of the objects on the counter, a mouse she thought apprehensively.

Almost instantly, the computer turned on. Jumping back in surprise, she thought, "what happened?"

Looking at the screen, it was titled Gravity Children Project. It had a picture of one of her jail-mates, the bipolar idiot., the one who taught her everything she knew about the world. The screen went along the lines of _**#31460, status: failed, age:15, height: 5"6, weight: 130 lb.**_ , and etc.

Failed, what did that mean? He certainly is not a failure, he is the most intelligent person there, although a little childish. He taught her brother and the girl how to read, along with almost practically everyone else he shared the cell block with! If he's a failure, what would they do to him? to get her mind off the endless questions, she searched her own ID number, she knew it because it was what they always used to call her for my experimentation time, while looking straight at her.

Unfortunately, what she found gave her an endless pit of questions. It said _**#10094, status: partial success, age: 5, Height: 40 in., weight: 41 lbs**_ , and etc. At the bottom, it showed a picture of her screaming. She flinched when she saw the picture. It was of her strapped to a special machine that increases the pressure and gravity around her. While they kept increasing that, they shined the brightest of lights into her eyes, threatening to make her blind.

Hurriedly, she typed her brothers number to get away from the picture. Her eyes immediately went to status. She wondered if he was like her, or #31460(bipolar idiot). What was there surprised her to no end, almost wishing she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. _**Status:pending.**_ What does that mean? She looked down at the picture. It showed her older brother running while under pressure, and wearing weights.

She hurriedly went to the other side of the room to give her a distraction from her thoughts. She looked at the tall shelf filled with "books". She now remembered the term. She picked out the first book she saw, It was a blue book with a picture of white puffy things at the front in an endless blue plain.

A sky, she remembered the more cunning of the dark-haired twins(Nike) telling her. Flying in the sky was a single white dove. On the ground, it was a grassy plain with a single sunflower facing the sun. The title was **The Sky's Sunflower** by Brandon Gifford **(2)**.

She opened the book, and was immersed within the pages, lost in another world. It told about the "sky" and wonders called clouds" made from evaporated water. She wondered how vast the sky was. It talked about birds, animals, and flowers, or her favorite the sunflower. Shining yellow and facing the sun, taking anyone out of a bad mood. She wished she could be like a sunflower, free, cheery, and full of life.

Almost at the end of the book, her bad feeling suddenly came back. She turned around and looking at her was one of the head torturers.

* * *

 **A/N: So how is this? Review with your thoughts. I'm trying to not to make Hinata a Mary Sue so please forgive me if it seems so. Also, for those who read the original story, These chapters will be in 3rd POV and 1st POV will only come up for emotional stuff. Also, the chapters won't be so long.**

 **1:** **They did not name themselves yet, so I described them. So, in order not to confuse everyone, I will write their names in parentheses every time one of them is mentioned. The main person we are following is my OC, and it will be so throughout the fic. Also, TBA stands for to be announced(because he's one of my OCs who's name will not be revealed yet...unless you read my past fic then you know it).**

 **2: It's not a real book or a real name. I made it up off the top of my head.**


	2. Hinata's Genius Plan - Part 2

**A/N: I am such a bad writer because I only write when the mood hits me and that's almost never. I'm so sorry for being so bad at updating, even though I'm basically just editing my old story to make this and reignite THE GREAT PASSION. Well, Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Ito "Oh Great" Ōgure owns Air Gear.**

* * *

I screamed in alarm, but he slapped me, succeeding in shutting me up.

"Now, now, what's a little _beast_ like you doing all the way over here?" he said in false sweetness, looking at me. I looked back with wide, scared eyes.

"You escaped, didn't you? Well bad animals, get bad punishments," he continued. My eyes filled with more tears by the second.

He threw me on the floor, my head banging on the floor in the most painful way, giving me an extreme headache, hopefully not a concussion. The monster then proceeded to kick me in the side and I heard a sickening crack. He suddenly started dragging me to an unknown location. I struggled, but it was useless against a grown man, especially when I wasn't even half his size.

'What were they going to do to me? I let my guard down and was caught, so it's my fault. What could be worse than the experiments!' were some thoughts running through my frenzied mind.

That's why I was surprised when I got thrown back into my cell, the other jail-mates watching as my beaten body go thrown back. He closed and locked the door. Once his footsteps faded, I ran, well more like limped, to the corner and huddled into a ball.

I didn't want to explain this to the others and freak them out just yet.

* * *

 **Omniscient POV**

The jail mates watched with surprise, the usually happy-go-lucky girl, was now broken, beaten, and crying on the floor.

New thoughts like ' When are they going to punish me?', 'What's so horrible that he would have to prepare it?', and 'Am I not going to be punished?' ran through her head, the last one being very unlikely, even in her childlike mind.

One of the torturees, the smart alic(Kilik) to be specific, sighed while placing a hand on his head.

"What happened?" the simple question broke through the silence.

She looked up with teary eyes and spoke" Let's wait for brother to get back." And that's where they are now, waiting for her brother to return. The ominous feeling still in the pit of her stomach.

"What could be worse than what already happened," She cried out loud, earning stares from everyone. She blushed and ducked into her knees, mimicking a turtle almost. After another 20 minutes or so, the door finally opened and her brother walked in. She immediately ran to him and gave him a hug while crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He saw many glances his way, and more importantly stares directed at his sister. This was going to need a lot of explaining.

* * *

 **Spitfire's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked out of extreme concern.

"Brother, please don't be mad, but today I sneaked out of the cell. " she whispered. The other members of the room fell flat on the floor with sweat drops.

"WHAT!" I practically screamed in a wild panic, looking at her with anger and disbelief. How could she be such a moron!

When she winced, I softened my gaze a little bit as I said in a hushed tone, "You're in major trouble now. Didn't I tell you to always listen to the experimenters and to never run away! You're in major trouble now. What happened while I was gone?" he screamed not even noticing he said 'you're in major trouble now' twice.

"I told her it was a bad idea, but a good way to sneak out. She ran away and you can't open the doors from the inside. She is a real idiot, other than #31460(TBA?)," said the pink-haired ones twin brother(Kilik).

"Hey!" cried #31460(TBA), "I taught you all how to read!"

"That's where you're wrong my friend. There are two kinds of stupid, the lack of intelligence, and the lack of common sense. While you have intelligence, you have no common sense." said the boy with the really long blonde hair (Falco).

"Agreed/ +50 points for superior information, but -10 points since I thought of it first," said everyone and the smart alic(Kilik).

"Why didn't you stop her!" I shouted, but my question went unanswered as my sister continued. "When I ran away, I was curious to what was on the other direction of the hallway, so I went there. There was one door, and I opened it..." she started when I interrupted her.

"You opened it without knowing if anyone was there!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, the room was empty, so I was fine." she said quietly. I face-palmed.

"Continuing, Inside it was humongous," she opened her arms wide and stood on her tiptoes to illustrate how big it was. I tried to keep my giggle in, but barely succeeded. While the lighter personality of the dark-haired twins laughed openly.

"On one side there was a bunch of computers and filing cabinets and on the other side, you wouldn't believe it, but there were millions of things called books. Remember, #31460 taught us!" she continued excited.

"See, I taught her common sense," said #31460(still TBA), trying to regain his self dignity, though he was completely ignored. I thought about it for a moment before it entered my head what it was he taught us. Books, pieces of paper, with words telling a story on them, bound together, usually with a cover.

She saw one, no one million! Lucky! I was now even more interested in her story. "But first," she teased, "let me tell you what I saw on the computer." A seriousness in her voice I rarely heard.

"There were files on all of us experiments," I looked on waiting for her to continue, " It said our age, height, weight, and all those things, but what really surprised me was… "

"I'm not sure I want you to keep going, but say it anyways." the black-haired boy with many muscles told her.

"It said our 'status', #31460's says failed, mine says partial success, and yours says… pending," she said reluctantly. Pending… which means I could turn out to be a failure or a success. "What happens to failures?" she asked in a small voice.

I couldn't tell her what I expected and instead gave her a comforting hug.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure it's nothing too bad." I spoke, not sure if I was trying to convince her, or myself.

"You must have read it wrong. I am not a failure! I am a Success!" screamed a frightened #31460. He was the second oldest and he saw what happened to failures. They usually get "put down" you could say, but there were some special cases.

"How did you get caught, and what were the books like?" I asked to distract her and everyone else.

She wiped her tears, and replied, "I picked up a book called **The Sky's Sunflower.** It was so cool. On the front there was a vast blue that never ended called the sky. In the sky, there are white, puffy-looking things called clouds. You can't touch them though, since they're made of water that turned into a gas or precipitated. Also, it talked about plants. They need water, oxygen, and sunlight. Naturally, they face the sun. It was so awesome, until my bad feeling came back."

"Don't predict when something bad is going to happen, because, for some reason, all your predictions come true." I stated.

"I can't help it, it's natural!" she retorted.

"Sure it is.." I said being 110% sarcastic, earning a few giggles from the rest. Hey, it's my duty as an older brother to make fun of her.

"Ugh," she shouted, hitting her head on a wall a few times, "continuing before you so rudely interrupted, I turned around and a torturer was standing there."

"There not torturers, there experimenters, how many times do I have to correct you?" I said.

"Too me they're torturers, who else would hurt poor, sweet, innocent children like us, well, like me at least. The rest of you are kind of ugly, except for you #33" she bragged, screaming conceited. She was referring to the twin of smart alic, a pink-haired girl(Simca), who I have to say was her definition-sweet, poor, and innocent.

"-90 points for lack of common sense, selfishness, bringing my sister into this, and stupidity." guess who said that?(no seriously guess)

"Dude! You have never taken away that many points." said the perverted boy who for an unknown reason loved masks(Black Burn).

"yeah, sure… Torturers are way worse by the way, they do it to get information from you, then they will most likely kill you afterwards." I said cruelly.

"The torturers are collecting information from us, and some of us will get killed in the end, I expect." she said, her voice breaking near the end.

"Trust me sis, even #31460 uses the word experimenters!" I said.

"Actually, I am from now on calling them torturers, since I'll probably be murdered in cold blood." said #31460.

"No one asked for your input!" I shouted, annoyed.

"You call them what you want, but to me it will always be torturers." she said angrily.

"Fine." I agreed.

"anyhow, the torturer," she started

"experimenter," I continued to correct.

"the _torturer_ said he would punish me, beat me up, but then left me in this room?! Do you think that was the punishment?" she said putting emphasis on the word torturer.

"I expect not, but we can hope. Although, the answer can't be good," I said, my face frozen. I decided it at that moment. I would take the fall for her and say I told her to do it. I can't let my little sister get hurt. She's the only family I have left.

"Time to get some rest now. I think it's been an eventful day." said the darker twin(Nike).

* * *

 **Hinata's POV (a few hours later)**

Everyone was sleeping and it was the dead of night. Tonight was one of the nights I couldn't fall asleep. My upcoming punishment scaring me was the reason I couldn't sleep this time.

Suddenly, I heard the door's opening, and my fears came to life. There in the door was the head torturer in all his infamous dark glory.

He screamed, "Get up now you dirty little brats!" Everyone got up with frightened, wide, doe-like eyes.

"File out of the room and follow me!" he screamed while taking my arm. No! Not know, not with everyone watching. I could usually cover up my tears by the time I got to my cell, and now they will be watching something worse than my usual torture.

I squirmed and kicked trying to free myself to no avail. We reached the place I usually get experimented on, but we passed it. We kept going, taking lefts and rights, until finally, we reached a door.

It was no different from the rest, white and nondescript. The door opened and we went inside. He pointed to a few seats overlooking the experiment area. They were tied to their seats when they sat down.

"This is to keep you from interrupting." the experimenter said with an evil chuckle.

"Noooooooo! I told her to do it!" screamed my brother.

Unfortunately, his pleas were ignored. I gave up on my struggling by now and gave what might be my last look to my brother. "I'm sorry." I said to him before the head experimenter laughed and carried me to my evident doom.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. A penny for your thoughts? I feel like this chapter is bad but oh well? T-T**


End file.
